Lunar Friends
Lunar friends first appeared in the episode Trip To The Moon. They refer to themselves as "us" even as nominative pronouns. They are the makers of the Lunar Cheese Apple which were used to cure Santa. Instead of calling Stampy his name, they refer to him as "cat". Appearances Trip To The Moon The Lunar Friends first appeared on the moon. They guided Stampy to find Lunar Cheese as fuel for his rocket ship. Stampy collected it, and said bye to them and he is able to return to his Lovely World. Redstone Lesson They were briefly seen while Stampy was riding on a minecart on his way to the Funland. Also during episodes 100-110, they were seen briefly. Ghost Stories In Ghost Stories, when Stampy zooms up at the very very end of the video (approximately 9:59-10:02), Hit The Target is seen together with the Lunar Friends. It might possibly be part of a scheme of Stampy to try to scare the audience. This could mean that the Lunar friends are now friends with Hit The Target. Christmas Rescue The Lunar Friends appeared during the battle of Stampy against Hit The Target. They trapped HTT to have a weapon for Stampy so he could defeat him, but as always HTT escaped. They apologized to him (Stampy) that they were teaming with HTT. Then they gave him a Lunar Cheese Apple that was later used to cure Santa from poison. Christmas In Space The Lunar Friends were seen in space asking for help, as they need fuel to power up their UFO. Stampy then gave them his spare cake as fuel. As a race, Stampy, Santa, Polly Reindeer and the Lunar Friends all went back to the Lovely World; however, Santa and Polly went first. Santa went back home, with the rest left behind. Since this episode, the Lunar Friends now reside inside Stampy's Lovely World, and they appear in later episodes. Crystal Ball Stampy is joined by Lunar Friends in this episode as they look at stampy and seeing how he build. Appearances *Trip To The Moon *Lunar Friends *Kitty Kitchen (UFO only) *Snow Throw (Not seen) *Fight In Flight (UFO only) *Ghost Stories (HTT + UFO at panel) *Christmas Rescue *Christmas In Space *Crystal Ball *Mental Block # 33 isaac s helpers Rankings Their cameos from "Cat to the Future" to the later episodes were ranked #8 in Stampy's Top 10 Hidden Moments from Stampy's Lovely World. Trivia *In the How Stampy Flew To The Moon Documentary Video, it was revealed that the aliens in Episode 85 are actually L for Lee x and Afro Dan91. *The Lunar Friends were the reason why Stampy named the newest dog in the pack, Luna, who was born in Christmas Rescue. *The Lunar Friends stayed for a bit after 2016's Christmas video, Christmas In Space, and the water was seen in Mini game area and the building in Good Fortune. Look carefully during the starts of those videos and you would see a sign of the UFO. Category:Stampy's Friends Category:Aliens Category:Recurring characters